Chronicles of Palfes
by BlackenedEmbers
Summary: Follow two sisters on their adventures through the dark and mysterious region of Palfes.


Pokémon FanFic: Chronicles of Palfes

'Mui! Wake up, wake up, wake up!' Juuri shouted in her sister's ear. Mui loved her sister, but sometimes her over enthusiastic approach to everything could irritate the hell out of anyone.

'My god Juuri, it's my birthday too and you're even more excited than I am!' Mui rolled her eyes at her sister and swung herself out of bed. In all fairness though, they both had reason to be excited, it wasn't Juuri's fault that she was just a little bit more open about her enthusiasm than Mui. Today the twins turned 16, and that meant more than a coming of age in Palfes.

Juuri was already dressed in her ballooned trousers and her accompanying cheesy smile, and as Mui appraised her own wardrobe she shoved her sister out of the room to get changed. Despite Mui and Juuri being twins they were completely different. Juuri's overwhelming enthusiasm for everything in life was infectious in every way; even her clothes reflected her happy mood. She was almost child-like in appearance, being covered in freckles with long golden hair; she had an innocence about her that Mui found amusing. Mui did share some of Juuri's enthusiasm but she was a lot more sedate with her emotions. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, it was just that she was a lot more laid back than Juuri, and it could sometimes be taken as rudeness or a lack of caring.

A voice rose up the stairs as Mui pulled her jacket on, 'Girls! Are you coming down or what?' Just as Mui opened her door, she couldn't help but laugh as she heard Juuri thundering her way down the stairs in excitement. Mui walked downstairs in to the kitchen to see her father cooking, the fact that her father was cooking was enough to make her nervous. Juuri was already sat at the table with an enormous pile of pancakes in front of her. Juuri smiled at her sister before continuing to drown her pancakes in a pool of syrup, 'God Juuri would you like some pancakes with your syrup?' she joked. Juuri stuck out her tongue playfully before shoving the bottle of syrup across the table to where Mui was taking her seat.

'How many pancakes Muirena?' her dad called.

'How many has Juuri got?' she asked.

Juuri gave a wicked grin, 'Seven.'

'I think I can top that. Can I have eight Dad?' Mui grinned back at her sister.

'Sure. Although I don't see why you both have to turn everything in to a contest,' he sighed as he set down a stack of pancakes in front of Mui. Juuri's pool of syrup was an inviting challenge to beat but she decided she would rather not make herself sick. Their father sat down at the head of the table and looking at them both before producing two large parcels from under the table, 'Oh and by the way... Happy Birthday!' He pushed one parcel towards each of them. Both Mui and Juuri jumped up out of their seats and ran to hug their dad. 'Thank you dad!' they chorused.

'Ha ha that's ok. Just release your strangle holds on me and finish eating before you open them. I'd hate for you to ruin your gifts,' he smiled. Before Juuri even made contact with her chair, she was already shovelling food down her throat faster than anyone would have thought possible. Mui laughed as her sister's face bulged with the food from her mouth. Juuri's energy was infectious and sometimes it was hard not to laugh at her stupidity. Juuri reached for her present but their father put out a hand to stop her, 'Wait for Muirena. You don't want to spoil the surprise for her do you?'

Juuri frowned and tried to pout but was unsuccessful as syrup trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

'Ewww Juuri! You look like a Gloom!' Mui laughed.

Juuri swallowed her mouthful before sitting back in her chair and saying, 'Better than eating like a Snorlax!' her devilish grin making another appearance. Mui gave her sister fake evils before they both burst in to laughter. Their father sighed, smiling 'What will I do when you leave?'

'Live off pancakes?' asked Juuri.

'Can we open our present's now dad?' asked Mui. Without even waiting for an answer Juuri began tearing the paper off her own present, Mui of course not wanting to be left behind, reached for her present and pulled off the paper in one fluid motion. Juuri and Mui's faces both lit up with delight as they saw what their father had bought them. Juuri was staring at a Pokémon swag travelling bag and Mui at the latest Pokémon backpack. 'But dad! How did you afford this? These are the bags all the best trainers carry!' Mui exclaimed.

'Yeah well you are going to become the best trainers. You may as well look the part, and that's not all. Open them,' he smiled. Juuri was the first to open her bag, undoing the chord at a frightening speed and tipping out the contents on to the table. Five brilliant white and red Pokeball's rolled across the table which Mui had to catch before they went crashing to the floor. There was a large pouch which on closer examination they realised was a berry pouch, 2 books and a new purse. 'Wow... dad...' Juuri realised this was probably the first time in her life she had been lost for words.

'Each of you has the same. Except the bag design of course. The purses have 2000 dollars in each, I wouldn't want you going out in to the world with no money,' their dad smiled.

'What are the books dad?' Mui asked, picking up one and examining it more closely.

'One is a journal so you can write all about your wonderful adventures and the other is a Pokémon handbook, the one you kept going on about Juuri?'

'By Professor Willow? No way! Thank you dad!' Juuri smiled across the table.

'Yes well I asked Professor Willow what would be handy for new trainers and she gave me an extensive list, I did have to be a little bit selective but I think you've got a fairly rounded set of things there,' he rolled his eyes at the memory of the length of the original list, 'Now Muirena, what time did Professor Willow tell you to be at her lab for?'

'Err twelve o'clock I think...' replied Mui.

'Ok then you should leave for Raintree Town soon. It will take a good couple of hours to get there, do you want me to come with you?' he asked.

'No thanks dad. If we stick to the paths I'm sure we'll be fine' said Juuri, preoccupied in shoving all the items back in to her bag.

'Ok then. Well I expect you back by 4pm; if you're not back then I'll come looking for you.'

'Silly dad we'll be fine!' Juuri pecked their father on the cheek and Mui rose to do the same.

Slinging her bag across her body, Juuri looked at her sister with uncontained excitement in her eyes, 'You ready?' she asked

Mui just rolled her eyes, 'Let's go Juuri.'


End file.
